Illumination devices, such as wearable headlamps or flashlights, are frequently used to provide illumination for various sporting and commercial endeavors. As an example, many sporting headlamps are provided with an elastic head band that allows hikers and climbers to wear the headlamps on their head or helmet in order to provide hands-free visibility in low-light conditions. Headlamps of this type are often used, for example, when navigating a trail at night, pitching a tent in darkness, or performing an early morning alpine ascent. These headlamps may also be adapted to provide hands-free illumination in commercial and public safety environments, such as low-light construction sites or during a fire rescue.
Illumination devices may also be used for various activities, both indoor and outdoor, to provide the proper amount of illumination for a particular implementation. However, the various uses of illumination devices may require different amounts of light, different distances at which an object is to be illuminated, and different form factors for convenient use. Some illumination devices may be configured for a specific activity such that they are ineffective or undesirable for use in other activities. Such embodiments may require multiple illumination devices for multiple activities, despite the fact that illumination is the fundamental function of each of these devices.
Additionally, illumination devices now offer functions beyond a mere on or off configuration. For example, illumination devices may have varying degrees of brightness, strobe functionality, auto-dimming functionality, etc. As the functionality becomes more complex, the operation of such illumination devices may require additional functionality not previously needed.